Together Let's
by SonLisa
Summary: There's many common things couples could do to spend time together- but when it comes to Antonio and Lovino, all these common date activities have no match to how they spend their time together. Read as these two polar opposite love birds create a whole new point of view on these kind of so called "dates". Ch 1: Split A Milkshake. Series of Spamano date oneshots!
1. Split A Milkshake

**WHAT IS THIS MADNESS ?! StrawberryGlazed working on two ongoing fanfics at the same time while she still has to make the sequel to Nanny Britain ****_and _****still has one more upcoming fanfic , this is an outrage ! Kay yeah , I know ;n; But once I saw this cute little picture on tumblr I just instantly thought of these two and my brain overworked itself with ideas ! **

**So please , enjoy the Spamano fluffiness . Rated T for Lovino Motherfucking Vargas .**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON 'T OWN HETALIA OH KAMI-SAMA !**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Why does Antonio always have to waste my fucking time, huh? I could be doing better things right now rather than getting ready for a shitty date. But no, nuh-fucking-uh. This little fucker has to call me up at 6 in the motherfucking morning to ask me out on a date! I couldn't sleep a wink after that. That tomato bastard owes me! Antonio told me to wear something casual because we won't be moving a lot. Well screw that, maybe I wanna dress like a classy motherfucker. Deal with it bitch. Argh, but I guess I got no fucking choice. I still don't know if I should wear the crappy chartreuse or the shitty salmon. _

_I think I look horrible in chartreuse so might as well go with shitty salmon..._

_WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE._

_Why am I even worrying about what to wear?! It's not like I'm worried about how that tomato bastard thinks about me... Blehhh, screw this better not keep that little fucker waiting._

_-Lovino Motherfucking Vargas, your main bitch_

* * *

Lovino growled as he pulled the salmon colored t-shirt over his head. The Italian made his way over to his closet and slammed the doors open before searching the contents of the closet with his eyes. Lovino decided on a pair of cropped skinny jeans and tugged them on before snatching up his fedora and out the door of his room. The Italian was all about fashion, so even if he wasn't (I repeat, _WASN'T) _excited for this little 'date', why not look good for it anyway.

"This better be fucking good," Lovino muttered to himself. Today was a perfect Saturday to just stay in bed and sleep the day away- but no. Antonio had to barge in and ruin it. Lovino got irritated just thinking about it.

The Italian started up his car and began to drive to the little cafe Antonio had said he was holding the date at. After parking the car, Lovino cut the ignition and got out the car before looking around curiously. The cafe was small with flowers on every window sill. 'Oh,' Lovino thought, rolling his eyes as he walked in, the small bell jingling as he did so.'It's one of _those _cafes...' Lovino never really liked these kinds of cafes, the little antique girly cafes where all they sold were sweets- but for his boyfriend's sake, the Italian would have to oblige.

"Hoy, Tomato Bastard!" Lovino snapped as he spotted Antonio waving from a table on the other side of the cafe. "You better be suave 'cause if I don't have a fucking good time you'll be cleaning every single one of my shoes with a spoon until they're clean as fuck!"

"But Lovi," Antonio pouted, gazing at Lovino as the Italian sat down across from him. "I don't think you can clean shoes with spoons."

Lovino scoffed.

"Damn right you can't."

Antonio stared at Lovino for a moment, the latter responding with a harsh glare. "So what the fuck are you waiting for bastard?" Lovino spat. "Order already, I didn't eat breakfast yet goddammit!" Antonio chuckled sheepishly before nodding and beckoning a waitress over to their table. The waitress waltzed over, a sweet smile on her face- a sweet smile that annoyed the hell out of Lovino. Lovino sighed and rested his cheek against his palm, looking up with boredom.

"So what can I get you two fine gentleman?" the waitress inquired politely.

"A one-way ticket to Get-Me-The-Fuck-Out-of-Hereville," Lovino muttered under his breath.

Antonio laughed before smiling up at the waitress.

"One medium-sized milkshake, please señorita!" Antonio responded happily. Lovino snapped his head over to narrow his eyes at his boyfriend.

"The fuck you say?" Lovino snapped. "I'm not drinking from the same fucking straw as this tomato bastard! Get us two goddammit!" The waitress looked at Lovino warily before crossing out the order and rewriting it as two milkshakes.

Antonio whined in response.

"But Lovi, I don't have enough money for two milkshakes!"

The waitress looked at Antonio and flipped her pencil over to erase the order again.

"Yes, you do you little fucker! You said you'd pay, so pay up bitch."

"But I _wanted _to split a milkshake with you, so I only brought 3 dollars!" Antonio countered back. Lovino's face turned bright red once hearing that statement. The waitress looked between the two men nervously before asking, "S-so, will th-that be one mi-milkshake...?"

Antonio smiled at the waitress and gave a thumbs up before turning back to Lovino.

"Come on Lovi, share it with me please?" Antonio begged.

Lovino scowled, glaring at the Spaniard.

"No way in fucking hell will I share a milkshake with you bastard!" Lovino hissed. Antonio whimpered, giving Lovino his puppy eyes. The Italian growled in response, looking away to avoid those bright emerald eyes. Antonio simply moved over to be in Lovino's eye of sight. Lovino narrowed his eyes at Antonio before throwing his hands up in the air.

"Alright, fine you jerk!" Lovino finally gave in exasperatedly. "But now I get to set up the next fucking date, you got that?"

Antonio beamed, nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh, sí Lovi! Of course!"

Lovino rolled his eyes before laying his head down on the table. "I'm so fucking tired, why'd the date have to be so damn early, huh bastard?" Antonio chuckled and reached out, running his fingers throwing Lovino's soft hair. The Italian sighed a bit at the feeling- he loved it when Antonio petted him like this. Lovino moved his closer a bit and Antonio responded with a giggle.

"So," Lovino began, turning his head slightly to look up into Antonio's eyes. "What kind of milkshake did you order?"

Antonio shrugged.

"I usually tell the waiters here to surprise me!" Antonio beamed. "Let's see what they give us today~" Lovino groaned, scratching his head.

"Seriously?" Lovino muttered. "You know I fucking hate surprises, Tomato Head." Antonio laughed, resting his hand overtop Lovino's. "It doesn't hurt to try, now, does it?" Lovino rolled his eyes before lacing his fingers together with Antonio's.

A small _cling! _made the two boys look up. The same blonde waitress stood there smiling as she set the milkshake on the table.

"Enjoy!"

Lovino grunted in response whilst Antonio gave a small thank you. The waitress scuttled away to tend to other customers as the two boys stared at the milkshake. The milkshake was a sort of orange color with a yellow swirl.

"What the fuck is this?"

"I think it's Mango-Banana."

"I fucking hate mangoes bitch."

Antonio laughed, taking a small sip before leaning in and capturing Lovino's lips in his. Lovino moaned a bit before kissing back reluctantly- he didn't want to be caught dead kissing this guy in public, but for the Spaniard's sake (not because he _wanted to_! Ha, absurd.) he'll oblige.

"But you love me," Antonio chirped as he moved away.

"Bastard."

* * *

**YAAAYYY FINISHED ! :D Sorry if it seemed rushed , although I think it 's pretty good c: Anyways thanks for reading ! I already have several date ideas but if you have a date idea you want me to use , just request ! If it 's one I don 't already have and I make one for it , I 'll give you credit .**

**Thank yuh see you next time !**

**NEXT CHAPPIE: _Together Let's... _Go To The Aquarium**


	2. Author's Note for my darling readers!

Goodness, hello cuties! It has been awhile huh? I apologize! Anyways, my laptop shut down from overheat and I was never able to save this so let's just make it all short, shall we? nwn;; If I miss anything here that you would like to know, just review, send me a PM or shoot me a message on tumblr (I've listed my url at the bottom of the whole author's note)!

Alright, I'm sadly going on a very long hiatus for all my fanfictions except My Amnesia Lovi (I'll explain that in a bit). I know, I know! I've already been on a long enough break! But this is because I cannot think up a single thing for any of my stories. My Amnesia Lovi isn't a problem because I already have half of the ending down and it will be uploaded soon for those wondering! I suppose this is because I've practically rushed into most of my stories, not even planning most things out so I can't think of what to happen next.

But rest assured my darling readers! I will _never _back out and abandon a story- never. I promise! So at some point, all my fanfictions will be completed! Well, I do hope they will! I'll try my best for you buttercups.

Expected Yet Unexpected Marriage is my first multichapter fanfic that has been on a way longer hiatus than any other of my stories. I apologize to those still waiting! You are all such sweethearts for waiting so long and I thank you so much to those who are still sticking with my throughout this! I am so grateful to have such lovely readers. I am so happy you all like it! I do too, and I want to complete it but I can't think of anything for the ending. I don't know what will happen between Kyoya and Haruhi yet. It might be sad or it might be happy. Who knows? But I promise some sort of ending will happen at some point! It might take a long time though. I hope ya'll cuties understand! ;v; It's probably because I've entered many new fandoms (which doesn't mean I've left behind OHSHC, I still love it!) and I'm not that big on writing for Ouran anymore uvu

I'll promise you this though for this still wanting stories from me (I hope you guys do... ;v;), I will have some more stories up! Some that I will plan out first so that I won't end up going on long hiatuses for those too hehe! I'll be writing some for, of course, APH Hetalia! And I've also entered the Homestuck fandom, aaahh! So there will be some for that too! Also for Free- Iwatobi Swim Club (also known as swimming anime /wink wonk) and Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). Maybe a few now and then for BBC Sherlock too! Eeee, exciting!

I will not abandon my other stories. I promise that from the moon and back my handsome readers! They will be continued. They will have an ending. Just not now. At some point they will when I figure out everything. It might take a long time, but they will be completed. I need your encouragement for this cuties! ;v;

School has all started for me, that's another point that I forgot to mention. And we all know what that means uvu I'm going to try my best to stay updated.

Also for that lovely reviewer who had requested a version of Nanny Britain for Prussia, that will be done at some point! So far, I have all the beginning down and I just began the rising action of it. I apologize about that little incident with the shippings too. I added in the SpaBel don't fret! But my only point in that was that there are some pairings I'm comfortable with and some not as much. Doesn't mean I don't like SpaBel, I think they're adorable! I'm just not as accustomed to it. You need to respect that as well darling. I love you sweetheart I hope you forgive me on that! It will be uploaded at some point when I figure everything out for that as well.

I love all you cuties! Goodness, I am so happy to know each and every one of you. You're all so darling and lovely and I thank you from the moon and back for sticking with my lazy and unproductive ass! I will try to keep updated from now on! Thank you again and have a fantastic day!

/huggles for you all!

PS- If you would like to stay updated with me, you may check out my tumblr: .com! You know the drill, just erase the spaces and brackets and you're good to go! I'm starting up my art tag since I've begun digital art, and I'm practicing to get my own style! If you ever want to contact me, just contact me there! Tootaloo sweet cheeks!


End file.
